Fighting
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Seto must go into war, but all through combat he is trying his best to come out alive, for the sake of his brother. But all throughout the war he makes a friend, but he also tries and figures out what he was fighting for.R&R!
1. Leaving

Chapter 1

There came a knock on the door on Monday afternoon. Mokuba ran to the door, knowing his brother probably wouldn't hear it from his office. Mokuba opened the door, there stood 2 men dressed as some soldiers of a military army.

"Can I help you?" Mokuba asked politely. "Oh... we're sorry, we must have the wrong address, good day..."

"No wait! I can help you, who do you need?"

"Well kid, we're looking for the guy named, 'Seto Kaiba' ever heard of him?" Mokuba laughed. "Of course, he's my big brother." They turned and looked at each other. "Seto Kaiba has a younger brother? This isn't gonna go well..." Mokuba stared at them.

"Well, I'll go get him for you... SETO! SOME STRANGE ARMY DUDES WANNA SEE YOU!" the army men sweatdropped. "Coming!" Seto yelled down, walking down to the front door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, we're here on military notice."

"Yeah, I can tell, now stop wasting my time." One of them gulped, "Well, you do recognize this sir, don't you?" they handed him a couple of papers. Mokuba perred up to see them, but couldn't get a view.

"Yes, so?"

"You know that they are your files. The files on being in military camp every summer till you were 12."

"Do you want to waste any MORE of my time? Tell me what you are trying to say." One of them nodded and handed the conversation to him. "Look, if you were not aware, our country is in serious danger, and is at the beginning of war. We have an army, but most of them haven't even had a full year of training. We need as many experienced soldiers we can get."

Seto raised his eyebrow. "We need you to help in the war" the other finished off. "No! Seto, you can't" Seto walked in front of Mokuba, "Mokuba, I need you to go to your room."

"But Seto,"

"Go now." Mokuba looked down, "Fine, but I know you'll make the right decision Seto, I believe in you." Neither one of them spoke till they heard the slam of the door coming from upstairs. One of them started again, "Look, we know how hard this is for you, but your country is in serious trouble, and it might be the end of Japan's independence if you don't help."

"I understand. But I'm sorry, I have a company to run and a brother who needs me. Because every second he sits up there alone, is another second that he will remember without his brother."

"I know that this a very tough decision, but sometimes you must serve your country because your family is apart of it, as well as the rest of your friends and your people. Please sir, you might be one of a few only hopes."

There was a long pause between them. "I'll do it" and without another word, Seto closed the door on them. His eyes still faced forward, no emotions affecting him at all, nothing. He still seemed emotionless as he walked up the stairs to Mokuba's bedroom. He knew it would be hard for him to explain, but he knew it would be harder for Mokuba to take it.

"Mokuba?" Seto opened the door to Mokuba's room. Mokuba looked up brightly, like nothing was wrong. "Hey Seto, what was that about?" Seto was silent. He walked over to Mokuba's side and sat next to him. "And what were those papers they handed you? And what about training during summers up till you were 12, and"

Seto placed his finger on Mokuba's lips. "I'll explain. Mokuba simply nodded. "Listen, do you remember how every summer, when our step father was alive, how I would be gone every summer?"

Mokuba nodded. "Well, when I first came into his household, and summer had finally shown it's face, Gozaburo didn't know what to do with me. The torturers didn't want to torture during ther summer, and he didn't want my brain to rot during the summer with games and sports. So he sent me to military camp to straighten me up."

"So, wait, they were here to talk about how you had spent some summers in the training camp?"

"No, the papers they had handed me were talking about how I had a complete education and training of the army, and that I could go into combat in a war if needed." Mokuba looked up. "Wait, your not gonna..."

Seto simply nodded. "Seto! You can't go in there! You must refuse, if you go into combat you might never walk out of there alive! And you might get hurt! And"

"Mokuba, I know this pains you more than it could pain me... but sometimes you have to fight for something you love and believe in. Like I do when your kidnapped and I have to fight a bunch of manic lunatics." Mokuba laughed. It lightened up the mood. But it couldn't change the subject.

"Seto, please, just refuse, You CAN do that. I've read that you can object to any force admitting you into a war." Seto smiled at the fact that Mokuba was trying so hard to keep him from going. Mokuba smiled as well, taking his own smile as a yes to his idea.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, I'll go call Kura to ask her to baby sit you while I'm in combat." Seto started for the door. Mokuba jumped to his feet. "But why Seto? Why are you gonna do this?" Seto stopped. "Because I wouldn't just be letting down the army, I'd be letting down our country." He walked out.

"Hey Seto! I'm here!" Kura called into the mansion, looking around. "Me too!" Kari yelled. It made an acho sound. Kari turned to Kura, "Does it always make that noise?"

"I don't think so."

"Hey guys" they turned. Mokuba stood on the stairs. "Thanks for coming before Seto leaves" Mokuba's voice was faint, and his cheeks red. "Oh my God, Mokuba, are you getting a fever?" Kari knelt down next to Mokuba and felt his cheeks.

"Have you been crying Mokie?"

"Kari, don't call him" Mokuba went limp in her arms and began to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry Mokuba, I didn't mean to" Kari wrapped her arms around Mokuba and rubbing his back. "Hey, I'm glade you could come" Seto said, walking over to the 3. Kura couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"Oh Seto!" Kura jumped into Seto's arms. Kari stood up, Mokuba still crying in her arms. "Come on Kura, the guy has enough stress already" Kari said. "No, it's ok, come on. We're gonna be late." Kura took back in her arms. "Yeah" she wipped her tears.

"I'll try and write to you when I'm not busy, and I'll make a call once a month, I promise that much." They were at the airport, Seto's military commanders awaited him. "Then if you don't call, than that'll mean"

"Don't worry Mokuba, it won't happen." Mokuba bit his lip as Seto knelt down and opened his arms for a hug. "...... SETO!" Mokuba ran into his arms and began to cry again. "Please don't cry Mokuba, it'll just make it harder for me. Plus, you'll be the man of the house now."

Mokuba backed away and looked at Seto. Seto smiled faintly and wiped away his tears. "I'll miss you" To contain his tears, all he did was nod. Seto stood up. "I love you Mokuba" he ruffled his black hair.

He looked up to see Kari crying into her sister's chest, biting her finger. "Thank you for watching Mokuba for me." Kura just nodded, Kari didn't turn around. Seto flipped his back pack over his shoulder as Mokuba ran next to Kura.

"Seto... please come back, the last of your family rides on you survival." Seto just nodded.

Seto took one last look at Kura, Kari, and his little brother before entering the plane. "Hello, and welcome. In a few hours we will be on battle grounds. Please put on your seatbelts as we take off." This was it, everyone and everything riding on him coming home. He just hoped he wouldn't let everyone down.

Review if you want me to continue!


	2. Welcome To My Life

Chapter 2

Mokuba

There was complete silence as they walked up to the door of the empty Kaiba Mansion. Kura opened the door and immediately Mokuba ran in and up the stairs. HiKari tried to catch up. "Wait! Mokuba!" she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up desperately to see if he would run back down.

But the sound of Mokuba slamming his door and turning up his music so loud you could hear it from downstairs, it proved her wrong. "Kari, maybe we should leave him alone a bit."

"But Kura, he's so sad, we have to help him." Kura walked up to Kari and grabbed her arm. She starting pulling her towards the kitchen. "No, we have to leave him alone." Kari ripped her arm away from Kura's grip.

"You would never understand Kura" Kari ran up the stairs. Kura sighed and walked over to the kicthen table. She sat down and sighed. This was gonna be harder than knowing Seto was going into combat. She only wished that Kari was right.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

Kari ran up the stairs to Mokuba's room. She already couldn't hear herself think the music was so loud. "MOKUBA?" Kari yelled, trying to break the sound barrier of the music being played. She sighed.

She heard something though. She put her ears to the door even though it pained her so, for it sounded as if someone was... screaming. Was that Mokuba? "MOKUBA?" Kari tried again, trying to get Mokuba's attention. The poor kid. She could already imagine his face red with tears.

She tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. It was just like Mokuba to lock himself in his room. She slammed her fists on the door to try and get Mokuba's attention. Still she could hear his faint voice screaming.

She could already think of him opening the window and jumping out of a 6 foot window just to run away from it all. She sighed, but kept trying to help.

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

"PLEASE MOKUBA, LET ME HELP!" Kari yelled at the top of her lungs for the 3rd time. This time she heard someone scream back. "NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!"

"PLEASE MOKUBA, I CAN HELP YOU, EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE OK!" Kari yelled back. "NO! NOTHING'S ALRIGHT ANYMORE!" Mokuba yelled back. Kari stared at the door, still frozen in sorrow.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me...

Kura looked up, it had been nearly 15 minutes and Kari still hadn't come down and said that Mokuba need to be left alone. She had an urge to stand up and go to them. But something told her that Kari was enough trouble for Mokuba.

He just wanted to be left alone. He must be feeling horrible right now. Not having his brother is like someone kicking you when your down. Or feeling lost, left in the dark. He probably feels no one can save him anymore... now that his brother is gone.

Kura felt horrible, what was she to do? Only Seto could help him, but he was gone, and they must take care of him, no matter how much they knew they would never know how it would feel.

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked, when your down

You feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Mokuba feel backwards to the ground. He had screamed the life out of his body, he crawled to the corner and hugged his knees and cried. His lungs so dry, he could barely breathe. He wished he was someone else. Someone who wasn't alone. Someone who's big brother wasn't leaving him behind.

Now the problems of his every day life came to him, it only made him cry more. He was sick of being so left out. He wished he could find something more before his life was completely over.

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over

He hated this world! He hated everyone around! He slammed his fist into the wall, now feeling angry more than sad. "MOKUBA, PLEASE, IT'S GONNA BE OK!" He could hear Kari yell. He could just see Kari's stupid smile.

How dare she lie to him. Nothing was ok now. Nothing. He would have to be all alone if Seto died on him. He had already abandon him. Oh why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he just stay with him?

Mokuba fell to the ground, his energy gone. His vision going blur. He felt like he was bleeding... only on the inside.

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With the big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside your bleeding.

Kari slammed against the door, it fell to the ground. She looked down. She saw Mokuba on the ground, looking horrible. She ran to his side. "OMG! Mokuba! I'm getting Kura!" Kari yelled, holding Mokuba in her arms.

She set him on his bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs while Mokuba was loosing himself in his own world.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me...

"KURA!" Kura looked up. Kari ran down the stairs, jumping, skipping a few steps and ran to the kitchen. "Kura! Mokuba looks horrible! Come quick!" Kari yelled. Kura got up and followed Kari up to Mokuba's room.

They ran to his room. Kura gasped at the sight of how red Mokuba's face was. "OMG! Mokuba!" Kura yelled, running over to him. "He looks horrible, what are we gonna do?!"

"Hurry! Turn off that radio!" Kura ordered.

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked, when your down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Kari turned off the radio and ran back over to Mokuba and Kura. "What's wrong?" Kari asked. "I don't know" Kura said. Mokuba sat up. He looked horrible. "Mokuba, lay down your"

"GO AWAY!" Mokuba yelled. Mokuba tried to stand to his feet. "Wait, Mokuba" Mokuba pushed Kura down, "Look, I'm not happy! I'm not gonna be ok! Nothing is!" Mokuba began to wobbly walk out of the room.

"Mokuba!" Kura and Kari yelled, getting up to catch up to him. He was close to the stair case. "Please, Mokuba!"

"NO! You will never know what it's like!" Mokuba tripped, and began to fall down the stairs. Kura and Kari gasped, running to the stair case.

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work, it was always there

You don't know what it's like

What it's like...

They ran down the stairs to Mokuba. "Oh no! He's turning purple!" Kari shireked. "You watch him Kari, I'm gonna call an ambulance." As Kura ran past Kari to call, she noticed the tears in Kari's eyes.

This was effecting everyone... and Kari would be broken if Mokuba died on them so early. Not to meantion his brother might try suicdie. 'I have to get help' Kura thought, quickly dialing the numbers.

To be hurt, to feel lost...

To be left out in the dark...

To be kicked, when your down...

To feel like you've been pushed around...

To be on the edge of breaking down!

And no one's there to save you!

No you don't know what it's like...

Welcome to my life!

"Their on their way Kari!" Kura called running back to Kari. "Oh, please hurry" Kari whispered, burying Mokuba in her arms. Kura could feel tears from the back of her own eyes.

Welcome to my life...

There was a knock on the door soon after. Kura ran to the door. She opened it, "Hello? Mokuba Kaiba here?"

"Yes! Please come in! I think he's sufficating!" They ran in quickly to where Mokuba lay.

Welcome to my life.

OMG! Thanks SO much for the reviews! You don't know how much it means to me! I love you all in the friend-like way! I love you SO much Kura! That was "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan. And yes it was the song I sang you, Kura, I'll try my best to get that solo in the concert so you can be proud of your little sis.Anyway, is Mokuba gonna be ok? Will Seto live? Will Mokuba live? Hopefully Makura and HiKari won't lose both.

REVIEW!


	3. A New, Annoying Friend

Chapter 3

Seto

'Well... here I go...' Seto thought to himself. He was actually kind of nervous about the whole idea about going into combat, but there was no turning back now. He started to think whatever gave him the idea that he should've gone. He could be back at home, safe from harm. Back at home with Mokuba. He sighed as he walked into the military base, where everything would begin.

He looked straight forward, his backpack on his shoulder. He was mainly trying to ignore every person that would stare at him. But he couldn't blame them, it wasn't every day some famous CEO shows up at a military base, wearing combat clothes as if reay to go into war along side them all. But one kid didn't even notice he was there. Therefore both their shoulders colliding.

Seto caught himself with his right foot and turned around. "Hey scum, what the hell do YOU think your doing?" he turned around. The teenager he had run into was cracking his knuckles, glaring him straight in the eyes. Seto was surprised he got so angry from that, but he ignored it and became focused. "I was walking, ever heard of it?"

"Felt more like shoving" he took a step closer. He noticed 2 goons with him, glaring at him as well. Seto stood his ground. "And what if it was?"

"Then we'll just have to you a lesson, isn't that right boys?" he snickered, pulling up his sleeve. His goons gritted their teeth, in a grinning way that there were satisfied with beating up someone for no real reason. The teen launched his fist right at Seto's face. A hand flew in and caught it before it did any damage.

They both turned to the side. A tall boy, fuzzy brown hair, and an incredible smirk on his face told them both that he knew he was better. "No fighting allowed Molloy, I hope you were paying SOME attention to Commander Narwin" the boy held an old country tongue. The teen growled, "I'd shut your tramp Staton, it is none of your business."

"It is now" he threw off his fist. "Move it before I call the commander on you guys" he ordered. Shooting one last glare at both Seto and the other teen, they stomped away. Now he laughed and turned to Seto. He held out his hand, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yes, and I didn't need your help. I could handle it" Ignoring the remark, he spoke again, "I'm Josh. Josh Stanton. Nick is always trying to boss everyone around. He thinks that just cause his dad was a famous general he can push everyone around. Never does work though when it comes to me."

Seto eyed the boy. He seemed to be much more open now, he kind of reminded Seto fo Yugi. Of how he was always a spunky happy kid, but then when it came to a fight or duel, he became, somehow, serious. He said at one point that he had switched off to another person or something, but Seto never believed any of it. "I'm Seto. Seto Kaiba." Everyone turned to Seto to stare.

Josh took a step forward to stare, "Well I be damned, it's the infamous Seto Kaiba, formal champion of duel monsters. CEO and head of Kaiba Corperation." Seto glared at him. That one statement really ticked him off. 'FORMAL champion' In fact, he hated the word 'formal.' He glared, "Yes, and now I don't have any more time to waste with the likes of you" Seto said, walking past him like he never entered his life.

But that didn't stop Josh, he ran up from behind, "Oh, I'm sorry, it was just amazing someone like you would be here? Why are you here anyway?"

"None of your buisness."

"Aw, com' on! We're gonna be fighting for the same thing, and risking our lives for the same country, might as well spit out the secrets before we die."

"NO!" Josh stopped mid in his tracks. Seto had stopped as well, heck, even the whole military army stopped what they were doing to stare at Seto he had yelled so. "I won't die, I'll come home alive. Now leave me be." Seto growled, starting back on his way to his door room.

Josh only smirked at the statement as he chased after him once again. "Yeah, yeah, that's what all the newcomers say when they first get here. And then they see all the blood, and gush, then they never wanna come back. One time I almost lost me leg and"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Seto stopped and asked, he glared. He didn't get this kid. "Nope" Josh smirked. Ok, it was one thing to be annoying, but to be as keen as Mokuba would, that really ticked Seto. "Go away" Seto said, starting to walk. Josh started off once again, following him.

"Leave me alone"

"What is up with you big shot CEOs? Are you always this isloated?"

"Maybe, now stop following me."

"How can ya be that way to everyone? Guess everyone's different, eh? So, you got some family back at home worried sick bout ya?" Seto stopped once again, now he turned back to him and lifted one eyebrow, "And you would really know about family being worried?"

"Course, I got my mum(ok, now I don't know what accent he has now), and my dad, and my little raskal brother. They all back in the land of the free."

"America?"

"That's the one." Now Seto smriked. "Well, I guess I do have some people back home who miss me." Now this only made Josh's smile bigger, "Ah, your starting to open up now. Ok, do tell, come on, don't be shy." Seto only rolled his eyes. "Well, most of them really aren't my family, I'm one of the last."

Now Josh frowned, "Oh... I'm very sorry."

"No need for apologies, I've gotten over it. But my little brother back at home is really depending on me to get back alive and"

"Uw! Little brother, eh? Now we have something to talk about! What's his name?"

"Mokuba. He's sort of... the only remaining of my family." Seto looked down thinking about how sad Mokuba was when he left yesterday. "Aw, ain't that the cutest thing? How old is he?"

"11"

"11?! Holy cow! He's still a youngster!"

"I know. And he really needs me to come back alive. He depends on me so much, and he means the world to me. And now just talking about him makes me wanna go back..." Josh placed a hand on Seto's shoulder.

"Don't say, we're all in here for a reason. Let's not think of the matters of life and death right now. Back to the subject of family. My little bro is 17. He's grown up so much since then" Josh stated. Now this was only making him feel worse. What if he died and could never see Mokuba to grow up to that age?

"Well, anyway. I have a couple of friends back home that meant a lot too. Like Makura, and her little sister HiKari, Kita, and, oh, can't forget Niomi, and..." he stopped. He couldn't believe how many people he was stating. Up till he was 16, he knew no one and likes no one. And now he had all these friends... friends that cared.

"Well, sounds like a spoonful. I got one gal on my mind that I hope to go back too." Seto looked up. "Who?"

"My gal, Lucy. She said we'd get married if I ever came back. She'd make sure that her heart was taken forever till I got back safe and sound." Great, now he made him think of Serenity? Who did this guy think he was?

"Well, sounds like a promise." Was the only thing Seto thought of saying before he reached his room. "You gotta be kidding me, you got that room?"

"Unless my accounts are wrong. Yep, they say 116. Why? Has someone taken it?" Seto started looking around to see if anyone was coming by. Josh shook his head. "Here, hand me your key." Seto already thought he was a manic child, might as well give him a key and see what he'll do.

He placed the rusted key into the lock and turned it. There was a click, and Josh turned the knob it opened. Now, what Seto couldn't get was that he was looking inside of the room like it was heaven or something. Seto dropped his backpack to the ground and turned the light switch to on. "You gotta be kidding me, it still works?" Josh began to turn on and off the light. Seto stared at him.

"Ok, now your just trying to make me kick you out? What is wrong with you?"

"You don't know what room this is, do you?"

"My room" Seto shoved Josh away from the light switch and switched it back to on again. "No, the room that survived."

"Ok, now your trying to mess with my head."

"No, you don't understand. A long time ago, when Japan was at the height of glory, a brave army lived among these grounds, and fought with honor and might to defend our country. But one day, they fought a huge war. Outnumbered, and defeated, many soldiers died on these grounds. Except one. He was wounded in his collarbone, but he still built a room, a room in which he said, as long as this tiny temple, what it was back then, stood, no Japanese man would die without honor. He died shortly after from loss of blood here, but every single person that stayed here, even the women and children, have been protected and have come out alive through-out every war. And to this day, every man who has sheltered in here while in combat, has lived through the protection of the sacred warrior."

There was an awkward silence between them. "Your really full of yourself today, aren't you?" Seto said plainly, unzipping his bag. "No! I'm serious! Every soldier has!"

"Yeah... and I'm 4 foot 2... give me a break."

"But..."

"LEAVE!" Seto yelled. Josh shrugged, "Ok, ok, I'm going. Hey, it's the best story you'll hear from me. Nick'll probably tell ya it's haunted or something. Well, anyway, see ya in 2 hours!" Josh called.

"Wait, what's happening in 2 hours?"

"Your first combat practice." Seto rolled his eyes, "Great, see you then." Seto slammed the door shut. He felt like... falling asleep.

So, what did you think? I hope I didn't bore you guys, I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible, I hope you didn't loose interest. Next chapter, I'll probably take us back to where we were with Mokuba, and then go on to combat practice REVIEW!


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 4

Mokuba

HiKari and Makura were sitting in the waiting room at Domino Hospital. The most horrifying of things happened there, and all they had to distract you from crying relatives and broken hearted people were pointless magazines. But, since it was the only thing to keep her off the fact she was in a hospital, Makura was reading Times magazine.

HiKari sat there, blankly looking at the floor as she began braiding her hair into muiltipul different braids across her head. She did it when she was nervous, Makura knew cause she did it before every major test that she hadn't studied for. The teachers had gotten the idea when they saw her braiding her hair every day. "Hey Kura"

"Hm?" Kura asked, not looking up from the book, who would want to anyway? "I think this is our fault... at least mine." Kura looked up from the book and put her arm around Kari. "Kari, don't say things like that. It's not your fault, this is just cause Seto left."

"Yeah, but... when he was leaving... I wanted to call out to him... tell him to stop... I couldn't bring myself to doing it, but maybe if I did, he would still be here." Kura shook her head, "If his little brother couldn't bring him out of it, neither could you or I. There's nothing that could change his mind about leaving. Actually... there's nothing that could change his mind on most of anything."

Kari laughed and wiped a stray tear, "I guess so... but what if"

"Look Kari, your taking the situation far too... seriously. Well, it is seriously, but I meant that your... um... oh yes! Putting too much burdon onto your shoulders." Kari raised one eyebrow, "You have been paying attention in English haven't you?"

"Well, your not in that class, so I don't have to pass notes to you." Kari chuckled as a doctor walked in. He looked at his clip board. "HiKari and Makura Bruder?" Kri and Kura looked up. "That's us." HiKari gulped. "Right here, sir" Kura said, holding Kari's hand and leading her over to him. "Is Mokuba ok?!" Kari blurted out.

"Well, he hasn't made a full recovery, but he demands to leave the hospital in his condition. Now, if we let him leave, there's a 50 chance he'll come back here worse than ever. But since he is making such a hassle, he can stay here, make a full recovery, but we'll have to strap him down the days he stays until he can control himself."

Kari and Kura looked at each other. "There must be a mistake, Mokuba has never been of any trouble to anyone" Makura stated. Kari nodded. "Well, than this might to you as a shock, follow me." The 2 sisters nodded and followed the doctor to the room. He opened the door. They saw Mokuba being held down by 2 assistants, his legs failing in the air and his head moving about. His air mask was fogged from his yelling.

"Oh my gosh..." Kari said, staring at him. Mokuba didn't even notice they were there, staring at him. "Yes, he's been at it for an hour now, and he's still at it. With your permission he could be strapped to the bed, and make a full recovery in about a week. Unless you want us to call the boy's brother and see what he thinks."

Kari looked up to Kura, "What do we do?" Kura looked around on the ground, like trying to find the answer. "I don't know... we can't bother Seto right now, he's too busy... and if we keep Mokuba here, he'll never forgive us... but if he does come back worse, Seto will never forgive us..."

"We can't leave Mokuba here, look at him!" HiKari said, pointing to him. "Ok, he's coming with us." Kura said.

Seto

The bell rang 4 times, and Seto guess that actually meant something. So he decided to leave the safety of his room to go to his first practice in combat after 7 years. The other teens were walking in a army uniform, but he wasn't ntociing that fact. He was noticing the fact that none of them were full grown men. What kind of army sends a bunch of kids into combat?

"Hey! Glade to see you decided to come, do you believe my story now?" Josh asked as Seto walked into the straight line next to him. "Please, save the fantasy stories for later. Seto Kaiba never believes those stories."

"Well, I guess I should apologize MR. Seto Kaiba." Seto glared at him. "Don't push your luck." Seto glared. Josh grinned. "Ten hut!" The soldiers stood up straight. "MAGGOTS! This will be our last day of practice, and maybe the last time you'll see everyone again."

"Last day?" Seto whsipered to Josh. "Yes... while you were busy with your company, we were training all summer. You came a bit late."

"A bit?!" Josh hit Seto in the stomach with his elbow. "Shush! He's making a speech." Seto just rolled his eyes. "Maggots, no longer will you consider yourself children or boys. Tomorrow, you will run into battle, and as you fight and die for your country, you will fall a man."

There was silence as the general moved his soldiers with his words. "Maggots, take a good look at all the guys around ya." Seto observed everyone doing so. Seto then turned and saw Nick, grinning. He put his finger to his throat and slide it across, meaning in sign language, that he was dead for sure. Seto just glared.

"Well, Make sure you get a good look at all of them, because tomorrow, some of you will die. You will leave all the people and loved ones you knew behind. May this last combat practice serve you well, and fight with uncontrolable honor." There was a deep silence, letting the words of the general sink in. "Well, let's go to combat grounds. Ten hut! Forward march!"

The soldiers nodded and followed the general's orders and began walking forward to combat grounds. Seto had this sudden feeling. This feeling of being totally sick to his stomach. Josh looked at him. "You ok?" Josh whispered. "I'm fine" Seto growled. Josh stared at him. "You sure?"

"More than I'll ever be" Seto said, still in a darkened voice. Josh frowned. He got the idea Seto didn't like him. (Wow, he's quick) They still marched, now getting closer to the enterance of the combat grounds. Still, some of the words the general spoke shot threw him like bullets. 'You will leave your loved ones you knew behind.' He only felt worse now.

They same to the enterance of the combat zone, 2 privite soldiers handing each of them a different kind of gun. Seto almost fell forward when they dropped a machine gun in his hand. He hadn't held a gun in so long, it felt new to him. Josh walked over to him with a rifle in his hands. "Hey, we better get your aiming straight before we do anything." Seto just nodded and followed Josh.

They came to a huge steel building.Seto was quite amazed at how well is was put together. But his amazment came to a hault when Josh opened the steel door. The sound of bullets being fire was heard. Josh opened the door wider and Seto got a better look inside. About 20 soldiers were practicing their aiming, one of them being Nick and his 2 goons.

"Just try and ignore them" Josh adviced. Seto rolled his eyes and followed Josh in. Josh put on googles and handled Seto some. Sto stared at them in confusion. "It's so nothing will fly into your eyes if something pops out of place. "Oh joy..." Seto muttered as he placed on the googles.

Nick let down his pistol with a grin as Seto and Josh walked over to the target zone. "Well, well, well, if it isn't bozoo and new guy. The kiddy pool is right around the corner for your information."

"Nick, leave us alone."

"Oh come on, Josh, at least show the new guy a REAL shooter." Nick took up his gun and barely took any time to aim. He just shot his bullet. It was on the white line, close to the center. Nick blow the top of his gun and grinned at Seto. Seto glared and took up his gun. "Wait, don't you"

Without another word, Seto fired his gun. They stared into the smoke to see where it hit. Right in the middle. Nick turned and glared at Seto. Now Seto was the one grinning. "It'll take more than a lucky shot to be the best" Nick growled. Seto smiled and took back up his gun. As he began to shoot, Nick nudged right into him, his bullets going off the target to the roof.

Seto fell to the ground and stopped firing. Everyone looked up at the roof. You could see tiny holes had shot through. The rest of the soldiers glared. One of the commanders stomped over to Seto. "What is the meaning of this."

"Nick pushed me while I was shooting."

"Is this true Nick?" The commander asked. Nick shook his head, "Not at all sir." He turned back to Seto, then to Josh. "I want him out of here."

"But"

"NOW!" the commander yelled. Josh nodded and gave Seto a hand up. "We better high tail it outta here" Josh whispered as he led him out of the steel building. "What do I have to do now?"

"How bout the obsticle course?"

"Joy." Josh grinned, "Aw, you'll be great at this." Josh placed down his gun and began jumping through the tired with his legs. Seto followed, not as fast, but just as well. Josh jumped to the wall and began to climb up on the rope. Seto just walked over to it and began climbing slowly.

Josh got to the top and jumped right over. Seto got to the top, managed to haul himself onto his feet and jump to the ground, cause him to loose his balance and fall to the ground. When he looked up, Josh was already crawling under the barbed wire. Seto rolled his eyes and got down on his knees.

After finished, Seto got up and cut a deep cut into his back. Seto merely winced and ran after Josh who was already swinging across the mud puddle. Seto grabbed onto the rope and swung across almost as fast as Josh, but swirling as he did. He barely made it onto the piece of wood.

Josh climbed the last few pieces of wood on the course, and then grabbed the rope and swung down. Seto, trying to be as good and as fast as Josh, rushed threw the pieces of wood, and tripped, barely grabbing the rope and falling to the ground. When he opened his eyes, Josh stood above him.

"Good work Kaiba, but if you took more time on the course, and less time trying to be as fast as me, you'll do better." Josh offered him a hand. This time Seto hit it away, "I don't know what your talking about."

"It's ok, I don't care. Just know this, I have been doing this every day of the whole training summer, you haven't done this in 7 years, give yourself some credit." Seto just glared, and walked to pick up his machine gun and call it a day. He was too tired to notice, that might be his last day of life.

Hey! Me again! I just wanted to say a big thanks to all my reviewers, and I wanted TK to know that, yes, I might be saying the wrong terms, or writing the wrong obsticules, but seriously TK, I have a mom who does that every day. I don't need my friend doing that too. LOVE YA KURA!

Review!


	5. A Kidnap And A Rescue!

Chapter 5

Kura and Kari

"Hey Kura."

"Hey Kari, what's wrong?" the bell had just rung at Domino high, and the 2 Bruder sisters had met up after 6 hours of education(BEWARE ALL!!!) "I don't know, I really don't think we should've let Mokuba go to school after he JUST got out of the hospital."

"Yeah, I know Kari, but he INSISTED on going. And you don'thave a clue what a Kaiba will do when he's persistent and doesn't get his way." Kari laughed. "I guess your right, but just in case, I think I'm gonna go check up on him and walk him home."

"Ok, your in charge till I get back from work. Love ya!" Kura called, Kari was already on her way towards Domino Elementary. "LOVE YA TOO!" Kari yelled back before she was completely gone from Kura's site. Kura grinned. When HiKari put her mind to something, there was nothing holding her back.

Than again, that all came from Kura's genes.

Mokuba

Kari wandered the crowds of young elementary kids. She looked overtop of all their heads, but couldn't spot her long-haired friend. "Mok" Kari stopped her call at a cry of help. "Hey! Quit it!" Kari looked around. There was a circle of pretty big elementary schoolers. 'I should check it out' Kari suggested, walking over to them.

"Come on Kaiba, just give up!" It was Carlo and his usual thugs pushing Mokuba around. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mokuba yelled. "Oh, what's the matter? The big baby doesn't have Niomi, his girlfriend, to help?" They pushed him to the ground. "He may not have her, but he sure does have a friend!" Kari said, they turned to her, still in a circle around Mokuba.

"And Niomi is not my girlfriend..." Mokuba muttered. "What you say punk?" Carlo kicked Mokuba. Mokuba yelped in pain. "Hey buddy! Pick on someone your own size!" Kari yelled, running over to them. "Gladely" someone said. He grabbed her arm from behind and twisted it. She cried in pain.

She looked back, it was Carlo's big brother, Suzuki. "And when my brother is pounding someone, I don't appreciate some GIRL telling him not too." Kari tried to break free, he twisted it more. Kari fell to her knees. "PLEASE! Leave her alone!" Mokuba cried, now seeing his friend was in danger.

One of the bullies punched Mokuba across the face. "No..." Kari said. "What's wrong Bruder, not feeling good today?" Suzuki asked, pulling her up to his chest. His hand feeling across her chest. "GET OFF!" Kari kicked her legs backwards and kicked his crotch. He yelled in pain, squeezing her wrists harder.

"Hey! When my brother wants to do something, you let him!" Carlo yelled. "Yeah, we should a special puinishment for that" Suzuki said with a grin, getting up. He began feeling up her leg under her "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!!" Mokuba yelled. He stopped and turned to Mokuba.

"That's it, I have had enough of his shit" Suzuki said, glaring at the boy. "How bout we give him a cruise. One way ticket to hell" Carlo smirked. "Good idea brother, let's throw him off the Domino bridge"

"Don't you dare!" Kari yelled. "Oh, and I have something speical for you. Come on" They began to drag Kari and Mokuba away onto their motorcycles to drive to their doom.

-On Domino Bridge-

"NO! Please don't!" Kari yelled. Suzuki held Mokuba up by the collar over the massive ocean beneath the bridge. Mokuba held onto Suzuki's hand, trying not to look down at the rushing waters below him. "Any last words?" Suzuki asked, glaring at Mokuba.

"Yes, 3" He turned. A girl skidded to a stop on a motorcycle. She took off her helmet. It was Kura. "Put him down" she growled. "Oh, and what are you gonna do when I do this?" Suzuki let go of hishold and Mokuba fell into the rushing waters. Kura quickly ran over to the side of the bridge, trying to spot out Mokuba.

"Looks like it's bye-bye for your friend"

"Kura! Hurry! You can still get him!" Kura turned. She saw Kari being held by Carlo in a very painful position considering her arms. "But Kari..."

"Don't worry, about me, just get Mokuba!" Kura looked at the ocean, then Kari. "Times running out"

"GO!" Kura turned the other way and jumped off the side of the bridge. "Whao, I can't believe she jumped for that squirt" Carlo said in amazment. "That's my sister."

Kura

Kura swam as fast as she could, while storing as much air as she could in her lungs at the same time. She stopped to look around. She couldn't spot anyone yet. The water was too murky to see much of anything.

She then spotted an unconscious body. Kura smiled and quickly swam over to it. Yep, the long hair never lies. It was Mokuba. She grabbed him around the stomach and began to swim to the surface.

She flipped her hair back as she reached the surface. Mokuba coughed up some water, "Ick! Hey, where's HiKari?" Mokuba asked, looking around. "Oh no..." Kura said, looking up at the bridge. "We gotta hurry!" Mokuba said.

-On Bridge... Again-

"OMG! KARI!" Kura said, after they got back on the bridge. Blood where's everywhere, including the limp body left on the bridge. Kura quickly ran over and fell to his knees. "OMG! Kari! What did they do to you?" Kari looked up, her hand aroun her arm, blood all over both. She gave a faint smile, "Y-You saved Mokuba..."

"Kari, we have to get you to a hospital right away! Where did they cut you?" Kari let her hand go, and it showed a huge, but deep, cut right down her arm. Mokuba gasped at the sight. "I'm so glade you saved Mokuba..."

"Kari, don't do this to me. Stay alive. Don't you dare die."

"I-I love y-you" HiKari fell unconscious. "KARI!"

Seto

Seto twisted and turned in his bd, but he just couldn't bring himself to falling asleep. He couldn't believe tomorrow was the day. He just wanted to go back home now. Back to his home, back to his bed, back to his brother. But no, he was forced to stay there until morning arose and he had to get out and get ready for the war.

But the oddest thing was, there was this sharp pain in his body. And in the oddest of places, where his heart was. Had something happen? Was it just his imgination? Or... was it just, pain? He hadn't the slightest clue, but he brought to mind the only thing that could get him to sleep at night.

-Flashback-

"SETO!" Mokuba called from his room, it was near his bedtime and Seto was busy away at work. "Your gonna go to sleep tonight, right?"

"Mokuba, I'm 18, your 11. I can stay up more."

"Yeah, but ti doesn't say that when your 18 you can't get any sleep at all." Seto smiled. "Fine Mokie, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Promise me you'll get at least 8hours of sleep every night." Seto sighed. "I promise."

-End of flashback-

Yep, Mokuba could be so... so... mother-like. Than again, he took after Mom anyway. He still loved the fact tha he looked up to him so much. He was really happy though that Mokuba was his brother and not some snot nosed kid.

At that thought, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking of his brother's face when he came home alive.

Hey guys! Once again, thanks for the reviews! It means a lot! Well, I gotta hit the hay, it's SO late and my dad is gonna kill me if he finds me upU

REVIEW!


	6. Onward To War

Chapter 6

Mokuba

They were back again, back at Domino Hospital. Kura laid back, stretching her legs out that were being held up by a coffee table. She slumped in the chair and sighed. She had a major headache now, and a thousand worries were blowing into her mind at once. It almost hurt a little too much. Mokuba looked up at Kura. "I'm sorry" Mokuba said, looking up at the slumped Kura.

Kura opened one eye and stared at Mokuba. She smiled, "Ain't your fault."

"But I"

"This stuff always happens around you Kaibas, not to meantion Yugi. Believe me, after all we've been through, I think we should be use to it by now. Plus, Kari's tough." Kura said, now Mokuba smiled as well. Kura shut her eyes again, 'I just hope she's as tough as I hope' Kura said, worrying herself more. "Makura Bruder?" Kura jumped at her own name. "Are you her?" the doctor asked.

Kura nodded, "Come on Mokuba" Mokuba nodded and got up, following Makura and the doctor. "Is she ok? What's her condition?"

"No need for alarm Miss Bruder, you called us right on time. If we had come any later, there would've been no help for your sister." Kura gave a slit smile, "Yes, but what is her current condition?"

"Come right this way, I'll show you." The doctor stopped at one door and opened it. Kura looked inside, an ivy was stuck in her arm, a breathing mask was on her face, and badages were around the wounded arm and around her head. She also had a few bandaids on her face and on her body.

"I thought the only part of her body that was hurt was her arm?" Kura asked. "Nope, seems there was a struggled between the criminals and your sister. When she began to annoy them, they beat her up. When she wouldn't stop trying to fight against them, they slit her arm and ran off."

Kura walked over to the hospital bed and fell on her knees. "Oh Kari." He her head resting on Kari's chest. "If you could tell us who these thugs were, or what they look like, we can call the police and run them down." Mokuba looked up, "I know who they are, I'll give you their names."

"Ok, then, tell me the leader/leaders of the gang that hurt you and HiKari"

"Suzuki and Carlo Romando"

Seto

The bright early morning, only to wake up to the sound of the loud horn of awakening, with fear in your hearts as you know war is ahead of them all. Seto was so tired, he couldn't get any sleep last night. After the flashback of his brother and falling asleep, he only found himself waking up an hour later, still the middle of the night. But Seto knew he had to be awake, this was the day he had been fearing since the sight of the 2 army men at his door.

And there he stood, hoping no one would notice his frightful shaking in his boots. He clutched his gun as if it was a life line, and held it against his chest. He stood up straight, even when he wasn't in presence of the Commander or general. He felt, for the first time in his life, afraid. And it still wasn't for his own safety, it was Mokuba's. How was he doing anyway? There was no call, there was no talk, there was nothing to ensure him that Mokubva was safe.

It had was the beginning of the 3rd day Seto was away, and it felt like it had been an eternity since Mokuba had smiled up at him, or had given him the puppy dog eyes when he wanted to stay with Yugi or the Mutt. He was so protective, he knew he should loosen up some more, but he just couldn't. He wanted to keep his brother as close to his heart and the safety of his arms as much as posible. He felt letting him go out to the world would be like throwing him off a bridge(wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

"So... you ready?" Josh asked. Seto just nodded, not looking at him. His eyes fixed forward. "It's gonna be one hell of a fight, we have to watch each other's back and stick"

"I don't need your help."

"But"

"I never needed you, or anyone else's help before, and I don't need it now." Josh let down his gun and turned to Seto, "Look Kaiba, you might not be my greatest fan of friendship, but here and now, you have to accept help. We're a team, and we can't fight a war without being a team. Got it?" Seto just glared.

"Fine." Josh said, holding his gun back up to his chest as the General walked in. "Alright soldiers, today's plan. We're gonna make sure they surrender, or die fighting for our country. I want you to hit with all ya got." He said. "And this is considered a prepping up speech?" Seto whispered to Josh. Josh chuckled.

"Alright boys, forward, march!" the doors opened and they walked onto the deserty plain. A line of black dots stood before them, though not clearly enough to see, all knew it was their enemies, the Chinese. The Chinese had been trying to take over Japan for thousands among thousands of years, and this war was no surprise. The Japanese stood before the Chinese, a few feet apart, staring each other eye to eye.

"General Ling! We order you to surrender! We do not have to fight this war! The blood of both sides does not have to be shattered across the grounds!" General Tsuki yelled across. The general of the Chinese army walked in front of his army. "General Tsuki! We shall not surrender to the land that was born before the gods to you! We will fight on! Till one or the other side cannot!" Seto winced. What were they thinking? They could kill everyone if they kept fighting a war like that.

"Very well then! May you die in honor!"

"As well as you!" General Tsuki turned to his men. "Forward... ATTACK!" The men ran onto the battle field, as well as the Chinese men. Yells of pride and honor were heard among the men of both armies. The sounds of it gave courage to the others. And gave them that boost to fight on for their country. Seto stood still as men ran past him. He stood their in shock, his body had froze on him as he watched men fighting... dying.

He saw a Chinese Warrior from afar, lighting a bomb and throwing it towards himself. Though frightened by this, he still stood. His body too frozen to move. "Watch out!" Josh yelled, pushing Seto to the ground, Josh's body covering him from the bomb's explosion. It some moments for Seto to realize what had just happened. Josh struggled to get up. His back was bleeding. The explosion had injured it.

"Why did you do that?" Seto said, getting up. "We're on a team, we're suppose to help each other out."

"I told you, I don't need help."

"If we do not stick together we will fail everyone" Josh got up himself, but then was shoved back down by Seto. A huge explosion was heard from nearby. "You-you saved me." Josh said as he watched Seto get to his feet. Josh held up his hand so Seto could reach for it and help him up.

"No, I was just paying you back" Seto said, turning and beginning to shoot his enemies. Josh smirked, and got out his gun as well.

Kura and Kari(sorry, couldn't help, I wanted to make a sisterly fluff for my sis)

Kura sat back Kari's bed side, gazing upon her sleeping sister. She placed her hand on Kari's. It made her begin to think... and sing. She was thinking of how long it had been since she had last cut herself. How long it had been since she was depressed. She picked up her wrist and stared at it. There was still a faded scar imprinted on her wrist.

She smiled, and turned back to Kari. "Tell me what's wrong with society, where everywhere I look, I see. Young girls dying to be on TV, and won't stop till they've reached their dream. Diet pills, surgery, photoshop pictures in magazines, telling them how they should be." She sang, tapping her foot to the beat. "It doesn't make sense to me. Is everybody going crazy? Is anybody gonna save meh? Can anybody tell me what's going on? Tell me what's going on? If you open your eyes, you'll see that something is wrong."

She began rubbing Kari's hand as she tapped her foot and sang. "Things aren't how they use to be. There's no more normal families. Parents act like enemies, making kids feel like it's World War 3. No one cares. No one's there. I guess we're all just too damn busy. And money's our first prioridy." Kari shifted her head, she must've heard Kura. She continued in delight, "It doesn't make sense to me. Is everybody going crazy? Is anybody gonna save meh? Can anybody tell me what's going on? Tell me what's going on? If you open your eyes, you'll see that something is wrong."

She began to nod her head as she heard the guitar solo in her head. "Is everybody going crazy?" Her tap going along with her head. "Is everybody going crazy?" then the guitar solo slowed to the last part of the song. "Tell me what's wrong with society, where everywhere I look I see. Rich guys driving big SUVs while kids are starving in the streets. No one cares... No one likes to share... I guess life's not fair..."

"Is everybody going crazy?? Is anybody gonna save meh??? Can anybody tell me what's going on?? Tell me what's going on?? If you open your eyes, you'll see that something is wrong..." Kura looked down. Kari smiling up at her. "Kari...?"

"I opened my eyes and something was wrong." Kura smiled and hugged Kari. "You're the best little sister ever."

"And you're the best sister in the entire universe."

Ain't that the cutest thing? Ok, the song lyrics were from "Crazy" by Simple Plan. So, is Josh gonna be ok? Wait, are we suppose to care?

Seto: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anywayz, is Mokie gonna be ok? Is anybody gonna save meh??? Jk, next chaoter will be better, honest. Please review!

(sorry for short chapter)


	7. When He Grows Older

Chapter 7

Mokuba

"So yeah... the point pretty much is that it feels like Seto totally abandon me and now I'm stuck with Makura and HiKari. Not that their bad or anything, it's just..." Mokuba sighed, his head buried in his hands. Niomi placed her hand on Mokuba's shoulders (Niomi's my OC BTW) "Don't worry, I understand. It sometimes feels like Tea abandon me, which isn't much of a bad thing at that, but I know she's doing whatever she's doing for school, or for me."

"But what if it was for Japan? What if she really didn't care about you?"

"Well, I sort of know that much, but since we're pointing this at your brother, I'd say that he does care, Mokuba. Think of all the things he did for you in the past. When he does one major thing, it's always for you. Actually, it seems like everything he does is for you."

"Except run Kaiba Corp."

"Don't say that Mokuba, of course he's doing that for you." Mokuba picked up his head from his hands. "No, he's doing it for money and power."

"He's running it so he can keep you. So he can pay for all of your stuff and schools and junk. All the kinda stuff us kids need." Mokuba sighed and looked down. "I guess you serve a point." Niomi smiled. "Hey Niomi! Tahola says she can kick your butt!" a girl said, running over to Niomi. Niomi got up and pulled up her sleeve, "Why I outta." She stopped and looked down. Asking for approval. Mokuba sighed and nodded.

Niomi nodded and ran to the crowd on the other side of the playground. Mokuba sighed once again and put his head in his hands. Not noticing a few of the bigger kids in the elementary school walking towards him. "Hey lookie, it's girly-boy. Is girly-boy depressed?"

"Go away Harou."

"Not until we beat the shit out of you." Mokuba looked up in surprised. Not really in the afraid way, there was always a beating in his path. "Why?" Beatings never just came, they usually had a reason. Like the first day he came to his school, he was beaten up for being a girly-boy. Though maybe not as good as a reason, but indeed a reason.

"Carlo and his brother were arrested yesterday and this time they hadn't stolen anything. The police told them that YOU were the one that spilled the beans. They wanted to make sure that you got a beating, with or without them there to see it." Mokuba gulped. They began to close in on Mokuba.

"No... come on guys... leave me..."

Seto

Seto was waiting in the waiting room of the infirmary. Usually the case he would be there for was because Mokuba was injured, or getting a check up. This time he felt very strange, for he was waiting for the condition of... Josh. He didn't know how or why, but Josh had grown on him. Even the single fact that ANYONE other than Mokuba could grow on him, he still waiting in hope that he would be next to see his friend.

"Josh Stanton." Seto got up and walked over to the nurse. "The patient is ready to see you now, sir." Seto nodded and followed her to Room 505. She opened the door for him, Josh was laying on his belly, his back covered in bandages. Seto walked in and heard the door close behind him.

"Hey." Seto said, sitting down on the chair next to him. Josh stirred and turned his head. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

"Why?" Seto was silent for a while. "I guess I wanted to thank you. That's all." It was the only excuse he could think of to tell Josh. "Well, your welcome. It's the least I could've done to help him." Seto raised one eyebrow. "Help who?"

"You brother." Seto glared. He didn't like others talking about his brother. Yes, he knew he was overprotective. Yes, he knew it was selfish. But hey, it was HIS brother, who died and gave others the honor to talk about him? "What do you mean 'help' him?" Seto asked, eyeing Josh. "If you died, your poor brother wouldn't have you growing up. Till he's about my age. Then you'd miss out on the age when they really do love you."

"What do you mean age?" Now Josh was the silent one. "You see Kaiba, my brother, Jake, he's 17. Almost a grown man at that. When we were younger, we were so close together. Only one year apart. We were always by each other's side, and liked all the same things. People would call us twins."

"And?" Seto asked. "Then Jake hit 13, and I was already in high school. They threw so much homework at me the first year, and 8th grade was so hard for him, we never really got to see each other. By the time he got to high school with me, he could barely remember I existed. He was preoccupied with girls, popularity, and sports. Now, the only thing we can remember about each other is our names and that we're brothers."

"What are you saying?"

"Once your little brother gets older... he'll forget you exist."

"YOU LIE!" Seto yelled. Gripping his fists. "There's no need to get angry, it's what happens to all boys who grow older."

"No! My brother loves me! He'd never forget me!" Seto was shocked at his words. He began to sound like Mokuba did when he was yelling at Joey. When Joey had said that he hadn't cared about Mokuba and all Mokuba was trying to do was stand up for me and give me a break. His little brother looked up to him so much, how could Mokuba just forget him like that? Then again... what if he did? With him working all the time...

"I know it must be hard for you, but that's how it goes. It's only natural. Then again, if you spent every second with him, which I know you don't"

"And how would YOU know?"

"You have a company to run, and I know you never have time to ever sit down with him and talk. He has to come to you." Seto was about to object, but then thinking of all the times Mokuba had to knock on his office door and with that soft voice say "Seto?" He was... was... right. He had been a bit forgetful of his younger brother.

"Isn't that right?" Josh asked. Seto glared at him. "You will never know the pain I have to endure for him." Josh now eyed him. "Every day I have to go to that school and be hated and gossiped about by all the others because I had a company to run. You'll never know how it feels knowing my schedule for every day is homework and work. No time for anything. And when my brother knocks on that door, I can sense it's him and I give praise that he has saved me, even 5 minutes, of no work, and just some time with someone I love and care about."

Josh smiled, "So there is another side of you." Seto got up and headed for the door. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kura

"Here you go, sir, have a nice day." Makura said, waving goodbye as her customer left the resteraunt. "Wow Kura, your making great time, how much of your homework have you finished?" Tea asked, holding an empty tray under her arm. "A lot. I think I might just be done in a couple minutes. Oh, and thanks for hooking me up with this job at Burger World, Tea."

"That's what friends are for. Oh, another customer, better get moving." Kura nodded and placed her books back in her backpack. "Hello, Welcome to Burger World, how may I help you?" Kura said. "Yeah, I'll have a..." the phone rang. "He... he... I'll get it. Tea, could you?" Tea nodded and ran over to the counter.

Makura ran over to the phone and answered it. "Hello, Burger World."

"Is this Makura Bruder?"

"Why, yes ma'am. Is something wrong?"

"It seems Mokuba Kaiba's brother is occupied at the moment, and your are his temperary guardian?"

"Yes ma'am. Why is Mokuba alright?"

"Well, seems he got himself into a fight. He won't tell me, and he demands you come right away."

"Yes ma'am." Kra hung up and ran over to the front of the resteraunt. She zipped her backpack and flipped it over her back. "Tea, I gotta go. Something important came up."

"Your gonna get yourself fired, you know." Kura sighed, "You have no idea." She ran out of the resteraunt in a dash and ran to Mokuba's school.

Mokuba

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late. Is Mokuba ok?" Kura looked down. Mokuba had a black eye, bloody knees, and cuts and bruises all over his body. "Oh my goddness! Why did this to you?"

"Harou and his friends."

"Why?"

"Because of telling the police about Carlo and Suzuki." Kura gasped. She grabbed Mokuba's hand. "Come on, we're going home where you'll be safe." Mokuba nodded and got up. "Thank you" Kura said, bowing before leaving the room with Mokuba.

Hey! Sorry about this short chapter. But hey, you gotta give it up for the long story, right? Well, anywayz. I... um... yeah. I feel totally horrible today because I fucked up my sister's life. I just want her to know I'm sorry and that, TK, you can duel all you want. I'm not worth your time at recess anymore. I'm not even worth Angeanus's and Louise's. Review!


	8. Death Of Nicholas Narwin

Chapter 8

Mokuba

Kura helped Mokuba out of the car and to the Kaiba Mansion. They had just got home from their ride in silence, and Kura was beginning to worry. "Mokuba… can you tell me what happened?" Kura asked as he sat down on the couch with a loud sigh. Kura sat next to him and put her arm around Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba didn't look up from his depressing look at the ground. His gaze so dull.

He sighed again, "I was talking with Niomi during recess." Kura turned to him, "About what? Suzuki and Carlo?" Mokuba shook his head. "Seto…"

"Oh…" Kura said, feeling bad because she was JUST remembering Seto was out in war. She had so much to do, it was almost like he had just gone on an average business trip again. "So then what happened?" Kura asked, trying to get off subject. "Harou came over to me. Said he was going to beat me up. I asked him why, he told me because Carlo and Suzuki wanted them personally to beat me up for them."

Kura crossed her arms. "Well, we're not going to stand for that, now are we?" Kura got up and went to the kitchen counter. She took out the directory and began flipping through the pages. She began to dial the phone. Mokuba looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Calling this boy's parents."

"No, Kura." Kura turned to him. "Wait, you'll just make it worse."

"Mokuba, you shouldn't suffer like this and not get pay back. Hello, yes, this is Mokuba's current guardian. I here to talk about your son…" Mokuba got up and ran up the stairs. He slammed his door. Kura looked up. "You know what, I think I need to call you back." Kura hung up the phone and stared up the stairs.

The door opened. Kura turned and saw Kari. "Home Kura."

"Where have you been??"

"Getting a ride home."

"You are suppose to be in the hospital" Kura said, with a irritable tone. Kari gave her this strange look, "Yeah… I was released."

"Who the hell gave you a ride anyway?"

"A friend… what's wrong with you?"

"Look HiKari, you don't just ride home with some guy without telling me. I thought I had one less thing to worry about because you were safe there!" Kura yelled. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well this is no surprise, next time you tell me."

"Oh, like I'm going to tell you to back off." Kari began walking up the stairs. "HiKari Joan Bruder! Don't you walk away from me!" Kura heard her slam the door. "That's it! You are grounded!"

"What? And you gonna kill me too!" Kari yelled down from her room. Kura stomped back over to the couch and plunged herself onto the couch, angry at… She stopped her angry thoughts. She just… grounded her sister. HER sister was grounded. At first, she had feeling of satisfaction of getting her sister grounded. Then of total sadness for ever doing it.

Seto had been gone, for what now? 5 days? The act that Seto wasn't around to be mean and unsensitive made it her now. Kura sighed, now feeling sorry for Mokuba and Kari. Kari had just got out of the hospital, and all Kura could do was ground her. No, this wasn't what she deserved. She decided that she would wait for another time to talk to her.

Seto

Well, all Seto could say to himself was dashavou. He was back in the battle field, again, this time without Josh. It felt different not having him there, and Seto hated the fact that he did. Seto rolled behind a rock, taking a breather from all the intense battling. "HURRY! OVER HERE!" Seto turned to the side. It was Nick and his 2 friends.

They jumped behind the same rock as Seto and didn't even notice him. "Ok, let's take a breath here before we go back in."

"Why? Is it too much for you?" Seto asked, smirking. Nick glared. "You listen here Kaiba, we're here to fight for YOUR country. The least you can do is back us up."

"Only if you say please." Nick glared. "We never needed you help anyway" Nick said, turning around and began shooting again. "Alright, Bob you shoot the left side and…" Nick turned and noticed both his friends were gone. "Huh? Where di those idiots go?" Nick asked. He shrugged. "Aw, who needs them." Suddenly Nick feel backwards. He yelled in pain.

Seto quickly ran over to Nick. "What happened?" Seto said, placing his hand on his arm. Nick sat up and hit Seto across the face. "I don't need help from the likes of you."

"Nick, your shot. Let me help you." He was surprising himself even more. Usually if someone had said that, he would've been gone already, not caring what happened to him. Was he becoming a team with even the people he hated? "No! I don't need your help!" Seto looked up. He grabbed Nick and began dragging him backwards, still looking up. "Hey! I said I didn't need your help!" Nick hit off Seto once again.

"Nick, look! That's why your friends left!" Nick looked up. It was a bomb. It was going to hit them. Seto grabbed Nick again, and again Nick hit him off. "GET OFF!"

"Nick, if you don't let me help you, you'll die!" Nick pushed Seto with all his might behind a rock. "I don't care!" Seto quickly got up and looked back at Nick. The bomb hit Nick, his head exploding off his body. Seto was in completely shock, getting hit back by the explosion. Seto breathed heavily as men came around him and Nick.

He couldn't believe it. One second Nick was alive. The next… he was dead. He wanted to help. He really did. Nick didn't want too. He could've saved him. He could've but he didn't. Something told him Nick knew that bomb was coming. Something told him. Wait, was that the reason why he insisted on not having help? Was that it? He was trying to get Seto to run to save himself. He knew he couldn't, but he didn't wanna be saved by Seto. And instead of loosing both lives. He saved Seto without even trying to show it. And Seto was the only one who knew.

He couldn't believe it. Nick was gone.

Funeral of Nicholas Narwin

Seto stood there, still in shock. There who attended were Josh, Nick's 2 friends, and his father, Commander J. Narwin. He held his hat to his chest in respect. Everyone could tell he wanted to cry so bad, but as a Commander, it would only show weakness. "And now we lay our dear Nicholas Narwin to rest, with a few words from his peers." The priest announced.

To surprised everyone, Nick's worst enemy stepped up first, Josh. "Nick Narwin wasn't a very nice guy." Everyone gasped and stared at him. "Yes, it is true. Behind the charm, he thought he was the best, the cream of the crop, the top of the top. He would bully everyone around because he thought he was powerful. But he was not only a jerk… he used to be my best friend."

Seto looked up. What?! Josh and Nick were friends?! When was that?! "It may be shocking to some, but I knew the time would come when you all would know. Nick would deny it every time till he was hit with a bomb, but indeed, we were freidns. We go all the way back to kindergarden. Our fathers were friends, causing us to become friends as well. We went to all the same schools together all our lives. Even milatary school. But right when we graduated, it seemed life had taking it's full U turn. And that's when he became powerful, and refused to agree that we had even known each other. But deep inside, I think Nick would die all over again… for Japan."

Josh bowed and placed some sand in the grave. He turned and slowly walked away. "Who would like to pay our respects to Nicholas as well?" the priest asked. Seto stood in front of everyone. He heard everyone whisper and wonder as Seto stepped foreward to Nick's grave.

"Nick, was everything he ever wanted to be. But he is also something more to him. Something he might never admit. When I was in that battle field, Nick was shot, right in the chest. I had asked to help, but he would push me away and say now. I had really tried to reason with him, and tried to save him. He pushed me away from the bomb, and got hit himself. And I believe that Nick, even though he strongly disliked me. Saved me. That was why he never accepted my help. He knew the bomb was coming, and he wanted only him to die from it."

Everyone gasped. Commander Narwin ran up to Seto and slapped hism across the face, "You mean to tell me, my son died because of you!?" He held Seto by the collar, his eyes blazing with anger. Seto understood the anger, for that was how he looked at the man who had ever tried to harm his little brother in anyway.

"Your son would've been saved if he wasn't a hot head and didn't want me to save him!" Seto yelled back. Commander Narwin punched Seto in the face and threw him to the ground. People ran to hold back Commander Narwin from doing anything more. "Please, we are here to pay our respects!" the priests shouted. "That man killled my son!" He said, pointing to Seto.

"I didn't, I really tried to save him!" Seto yelled. "HE'S A MURDERER AND A LIER!" He yelled, everyone began to talk, and yell, and Seto began to loose himself. So many angry faces. So manhy sad faces. All pointing t him because of it. The blame was being pushed down hard on him. He began to loose himself in his own mind, where he knew it was safe.

He found his mind, dark, and empty. Where was he now? He began to walk endlessly, in no direction at all. "Hey big brother" Seto turned around. Mokuba? Was it really him? Or just another thought in his feeble head. "Mokuba… I've failed you."

"No you haven't, your alive aren't you?"

"It's all my fault! I don't deserve any of this! I don't even deserve you!" Mokuba frowned. "Seto, don't say things like that."

"But it's true. Everything's my fault! If only I wasn't alive I…"

"Seto, don't think so badly of yourself. It hurts the people who truly believe hyour great. Stand up for yourself, and don't sell yourself short. Because you…" Mokuba ran up and hugged Seto, "Will always be my hero."

Seto looked down, surprised at Mokuba's words. Piece by piece Mokuba began to break away. Seto reached out his hand as he fell backwards. "No…"

Seto sat straight up. He panted, where was he now?! There was no more angry people, no more sad. He was alone in an hospital bed in the infiormary. What had happened? Did Commander Narwin beat the shit out of him?"

"Oh good, your up." Josh said, walking in. Seto turned to Josh. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Your in the infirmary. And your passed out. We took you here, and the funeral finished hours ago." Seto felt his head. "Oh… I guess that's good. What of Commander Narwin?"

"He stormed off. He was really pissed off, but I think he's cooled off by now." Seto looked down. "Could you tell him I'm sorry?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"YES IT WAS!" Josh felt a little drawn back by Seto's sudden anger. He placed his hand on Seto's shoulder, "Don't take it that way, it was Nick's choice to save you."

"Well his choice was bad. I should've died."

"And leave your brother alone?" Seto fell silent. "Look Kaiba, I know it was a bit rude of everyone pouncing on you about Nick, but buddy, your being a little selfish. Making yourself suffer and saying you should die is hurting Mokuba more than it could ever hurt you." Seto gasped. No… he never wanted his brother in pain.

It was just too much, he couldn't take it when he was in pain. "Alright… I'll stop." Josh took his hand back. "Alright buddy, get some rest. We'll be going back into combat soon. You'll need all the rest you can get." Seto simply nodded and leaned back in his bed. He could hear Josh leave the room and close the door. Now he was alone. Well, not nessicarily, he had his thoughts to deal with.

He slowly fell asleep. Knowing death could come at any moment. But preventing himself from anything with high hopes of seeing his brother once more.

Kura, this chapter is dedicated to you. Don't sell yourself short, your better than you really think you are. I know, I have the best big sister in the world. I hope this will help you. And thank you all for reviwing. You guys ARE the best.


	9. Dare You To Move

Chapter 9

-Kura-

She woke up and rolled over. Her hands sleepily searching for the clock. She grabbed it and brought it to her face. 11:00a.m. She had slept that long. Thank goodness it was the weekend, everyone could sleep soundly without a worry. But Kura couldn't do that. She already had 2 people she was worried about. Kari and Mokuba.

She got up and rubbed her eyes, listening for a sound. Nothing. She iched her ears and felt something in them. It was cotton. Spulled it out and looked at it. It was HiKari's cotton that she used to wash off her nail polish. She had done that so she could get some sleep?

She walked out of her room, she heard laughing. She walked to the railing and looked down into the living room. "HEY! STOP!" Mokuba said through laughs, Kari was tickling him to death. "Nope!" Kari said happily as she tickled him more. Mokuba's became harder. Kura smiled and walked down the stairs.

Kari stopped and looked up. So did Mokuba. She just gave them a warm smile. "Hey guys, I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. I was a real jerk." Still they sat there, staring at her. She frowned and looked down. "And I'm really sorry, can you ever forgive me?" She heard nothing and turned around. She then felt two sets of arms wrapped around her. She turned around.

"Wait, you guys forgive me?" They both smiled, "Everytime" Kura smiled, and wrapped her arms around both of them, "Thanks you guys, you're the best!"

-Seto-

Back in the battle field… Seto hated it. He couldn't believe he actually agreed to going back. He just couldn't face it, such bad memories coming back. Seto stopped shooting and felt his head. Everything was beginning to blurr, and there was two of everything. Josh stopped as well and turned to Seto. "Hey Kaiba, you ok?"

"Uh…" Seto moaned. "Ok, you just stay down" Josh said, trying to push Seto behind a rock and trying to pry his gun out of his hands. Seto still gripped the rock, and didn't let go of his gun. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Chinese enemy aiming at Josh. He quickly pushed Josh down and aimed his gun towards the Chinese enemy. But his vision was doubled again.

His head began to hurt, but he saw the double hold up his gun and aim at him. But He didn't know which to shoot. Suddenly he was thrown back and pain surged through-out his chest. Josh was quickly by his side. "Hold on Seto, I'll get the commander."

Josh left to go get the commander, leaving Seto helplessly on the ground. Other soldiers ran and stood around staring at Seto as he helplessly lay there. They snickered, they cried, they stared in amusement. So many emotions, just staring at him.

Welcome to existence

Welcome to the planet

Everyone's here

Everyone's here

Everybody's watching you now

Everybody's waits for you now

What happens next?

What happens next?

He could just lay there, while everyone was watching him. It was as if they were waiting, to see what he would do next. But all he do was lay there, thinking. Thinking about how he had completely failed his brother. He had promised to come back ok for his brother, and he had failed him. He had failed his brother. He had promised him.

Seto closed hos yes, hoping the end would come quicker as he emerged into the depths of his own mind. Seto walked through the darkness of his mind, maybe he could find something worth looking at before he had no other chance too. 'Seto!' Seto turned. It was Mokuba.

'What are you doing?' Mokuba asked. Seto looked down, 'I've failed you Mokuba, I can't face you again.'

'What are you talking about? You haven't failed me' Mokuba stated. Seto sighed, but he looked up and smiled at his brother. He walked over to him and ruffled his hair, 'Mokuba, you think I'm your hero, but I'm not. I was never the brother you thought me to. And I'm sorry. Now I'm just gonna have to die.'

Mokuba pushed off Seto's hand, 'Look Seto, I don't know about you, but the real me doesn't care what your are, because you will always be the brother I thought you to be, that is, if you don't give up so easily.' Seto looked up, 'What do you mean?'

'I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor, like today never happened.'

Dare you to move

Dare you to move

Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

Dare you to move

Dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

Seto opened his eyes, his brother's words echoing through his mind. He looked up, all the people whp were there were gone. Was it all in his head? Josh reappeared right by him. "Don't worry Kaiba, I got the commander, just let me help you to safety." He hled out a hand for Seto to hold onto. Like he did when his brother was down.

He angrily slapped it away. "No" he said. Josh was surprised, "Why? You need medical help."

"I don't care!"

"Don't do this, Kaiba, this is where you find out who you are, and who you could be. How it is, and how it should be. Well, how is it Kaiba? Are you going to fail Mokuba again like you have all these years?" Kaiba looked up. He placed his hand on his chest to where it hurt the most, his hand red with blood.

Did he really wan to fail his brother again? Allt hose times he had yelled at Mokuba when he had come pleading to him for help when he was working. How really was it fro Mokuba now? Now that his brother is gone, and maybe he could care less? Mokyba probably thought that. He missed his brother, he could feel it.

But wouldn't he be mad if Seto couldn't come back. Back to the ones he truly loved and cared about?

Welcome to the fallout

Welcome to resistence

The tension right here

The tension right here

Between who you are, and who you could be

Between how it is, and how it should be

Suddenly the commander appeared and the general. "What's wrong Stanton?" he asked. "It's Seto Kaiba, sir, he refuses to get to safety and help." Commander Narwin stared down on Seto, puzzled by he would ever want to just die. Feeling guilty now for how he had treated him, he turned to Josh. "Does he have any loved ones?"

"Only one that I've heard about sir, his little brother." Commander Narwin nodded and knelt down next to Seto. "Alright kid, is that it? You just gonna die now?" Seto didn't answer, his breaths began to get smaller, and harder to do. "Quickly, we have to get him to the emergency room" Josh said.

"Alright kid, if your as strong as everyone thought you to be when you first got here, you would get up right now, for the sake of your brother. I dare you to move soldier, I dare you to lift your yourself up off the floor!" Commander Narwin commanded. Seto's eyes widened. Mokuba had dared him to do that.

Seto looked up at Josh and held up his hand, "Help…" he gasped. Josh nodded and quickly grabbed Seto. "Come on, hurry!" Josh cried. His eyes closed, his mind sleeping off into it's own place.

Dare you to move

Dare you to move

Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

Dare you to move

Dare you to move

Like today never happened

Like today never happened before

Seto stood in the middle of his mind, memories of Mokuba and himself passing by him. "You're the best big brother ever!" Mokuba chirped that one day Seto had made it to his first award seromony. He had said it was the happiest moment of his life and was glade he could make it. "I was alone, but I never stopped thinking about you big brother" Mokuba said, when they had reunited after Duelist Kingdom.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried happily and he had ran up and hugged him after reappearing by the power of the Mystic Elf Adina. Memories of just him walking by his side in Battle City brought a smile to his face. His brother was his pride and joy. That was something to live for. That was salvation.

Seto opened his eyes.

Maybe redemption has stories

Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell

Where can you run to escape from yourself?

Where ya gonna go?

Where ya gonna go?

Salvation is here

Seto got up and walked out of the room. "Wait, Kaiba!" he could hear Josh call. He walked wearily over to the phone booth. He put in a quarter and began to dial his home phone number.

-Kura-

She looked up from HiKari and Mokuba and turned to the phone. "I'll get it!" Kari chirped quickly running from her sister';s arms and over to the telephone. "No you won't! I'm the woman of the house and I only answer the phone!" Kura called. The phone stopped ringing and Kura rolled her eyes.

"Hey Kura! Some sick guy is on the phone for you!" Kura raised her eyebrow. "Some sick guy?" Kura walked over to the phone with Mokuba close by her side.

"Hello?"

Dare you to move

Dare you to move

Dare you to lift yourself

To lift yourself up off the floor!

Dare you to move

Dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened

Today never happened before…

Aw! Cute, no? Ok, I hope you guys will review. That was "Dare You To Move" by another great rock band, Switchfoot! Yay! Anywayz, so who is the person on the phone. And if you can figure that one out, your not stupid? What will be said? REVIEW!


	10. The Phone Call

Chapter 10

(A/N: Ok… how to do this? I'm just gonna leave it at normal POV and let you see what their saying and what they do…)

Seto: Is this Makura?

Kura: Yes, and who are you?

Seto: It's me Kura, Seto Kaiba.

Kura: (gasp) Seto…? OMG! Are you ok? What happened? Are you getting enough rest and food?

Mokuba: It's Seto?! What's he saying? Let me see! (trying to grab phone)

Seto: Yes, yes, don't worry about me. I'm fine… (looks down at wound)

Kura: (holding up phone so Mokuba can't reach) Well, that's great! Me, Kari, and Mokuba have been worried sick about you all week. We thought you might be hurt.

Seto: Oh, I almost forgot to ask, how is Mokuba?

Kura: Oh, just great. Nothing bad happened (thinking back to when Seto first left and when Suzuki and Carlo kidnapped them)

(A/N: He he, they're both liers)

Mokuba: KURA! Let me talk to him!!!! (still trying to get phone)

Seto: (smiles) well, that's good, I cn already hear Mokuba in the backround, let me talk to him.

Kura: (rolles eyes) ok, ok, here ya go squirt (hands phone to Mokuba)

Mokuba: (quickly snatches it) Seto? Seto is that you?

Seto: (smiles at sound of his voice) yes Mokuba, it's me.

Mokuba: (tears forming in eyes) Oh big brother, I thought you were hurt, and I was afraid that you would die every day after you left. I could never get my mind off of you. Are you alright. Did you get shot at all?

Seto: (looks down, can't lie to his brother) Well… you see… there's a very good story to that…

Mokuba: YOU GOT SHOT?!

Kura/Kari: (turn to Mokuba)

Kura: Whart? He didn't… SETO! (stomps over and snatches phone) SETO KAIBA! How could you lie to me about that?!

Seto: (shrugges and slides to the ground in phone booth, moans) Please just put Mokuba back on…. (feeling guilty)

Kura: (slams phone into Mokuba's hand and crosses arms) That Seto Kaiba… he is going to be in SO much trouble when he gets back….

Mokuba: Seto?

Seto: Phew, your back on.

Mokuba: You lied to Kura…?

Seto: Mokuba… a lot of things have happened over the past few days. I didn't want you guys to worry so mush about me.

Mokuba: But Seto… we're your family….

Seto: No Mokuba, you're my family, Kura and Kari are my friends. But I couldn't lie to you.

Mokuba: Seto, the first rule about friendship is telling the total truth…

Seto: I know Mokuba, I know. I still have a long way to go in that department. But I don't want you to worry. It barely hurt, and it just skid my skin (looking down at wound, the bullet had hurt like hell, it had deeply gone through his body) So you don't have to worry.

Mokuba: (wipes tear and sniffs) O-Ok…

Seto: (eyes widen) Mokuba…? Are you crying?

Mokuba: (starts to cry) y-yes…

Seto: (feeling really guilty that he is hearing his brother cry and can't help him) Oh Mokuba, it's gonna be ok…. I promise, I'll be back before you know it… and I'll take the whole week off, just you and me kid… ok?

Mokuba: (wipes tear) Alright… I j-just miss you s-so much…

Seto: (wiping his own tear) I know kid… me too…. You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you the day I left… I kept hoping I wouldn't die on you… and I even made friend too…

Mokuba: You did?

Seto: Yep… he's annoying as hell… but… (looks out of phone booth and at Josh who was making a few jokes with he nurse) he's still pretty good for starters…

Mokuba: (wipes away remaining of tears) Wow… I'm so happy for you Seto…

Seto: Yes… but enough about me, how are you holding out Mokuba?

Mokuba: Oh… (turns to Kura and Kari, Kura was making sign language telling him to say he was ok so Kura wouldn't get in trouble) eveything's just fine… nothing new happened…. Oh, I can't lie to you ether!

Kura: (hits forehead)

Mokuba: Seto, the day you left, I lost so much oxygen in my lungs, I almost died. And when I was being picked on at school, the day after you left, Suzuki and Carlo kidnapped me and HiKari.

Seto: OMG, Mokuba! What did they do to you? Are you ok? Did they hurt you??

Mokuba: Well, not really, they just threw me off the Domino bridge…

Seto: (eyes widened)

Mokuba: And then they slit Kari's arm and it was really bloody… (turns to Kari)

Kari: (gripping her bandage, worried Seto might get mad at Kura for everything that had happened)

Mokuba: But if it wasn't for her, I might be in the Sea of Japan…

Seto: Oh Mokuba… was Kura using her silly sign language to tell you not to tell me?

Mokuba: (turns to Kura, seeing her sign language not to say anymore) Yeah, pretty much…

Seto: Oh… little brother, can I talk to Kari? Is she there?

Mokuba: (nods) Yes big brother, do you want to talk to her.

Seto: Yes, I'll get back to you after, ok?

Mokuba: Ok (hands the phone to Kari) He wants to talk to you.

Kari: (takes a deep breath and puts phone up to face) Hello?

Seto: Hey, I heard what you did for Mokuba (twirling hair) How's your arm?

Kari: (looks down at arm and squeezes it) Ok… just alright.

Seto: I just wanted to give you the proper thank you.

Kari: Oh, well, it's the least I could do. Plus, Mokuba's the cute one.

Seto: (chuckles) Well, I guess I can't argue with that one. Hey, please look out for him, would you? I miss him so much, and I wanna make sure that right person is always by him.

Kari: (gasps) You mean me? (points to herself)

Seto: Of course, you've been watching out for Mokuba ever since you met him. Watching his back, getting him out of fights, talking with him, I have complete faith in you.

Kari: (smiles) Well, thank you Seto. (turns to Kura) Oh, and would you like to talk to Kura?

Kura: (making signs to say no)

Seto: Ok, and ignore the sign language she's making right now.

Kari: (in perky voice) Ok! (skips over to Kura) Here you go Kura, Seto's on (hands phone to Kura)

Kura: (shurgges) Hello?

Seto: Hey Kura, how are you holding out?

Kura: (crosses arms) Just fine. You might've never noticed it because you were busy, but these 2 can be a handful after a while.

Seto: (looks at ground) Well… things are gonna be different when I get back. Very different.

Kura: (raises eyebrow) They will?

Seto: Kura… I love you… I just never had the guts to say.

Kura: (gasps, blushes) Seto…? Are you feeling alright?

Seto: (looks up, sees Josh heading his way) Yes. I'll be back home real soon. Tell my brother I love him. Bye. (hangs up.)

Kura: (stares at phone)

Mokuba: So what did he say?

Kura: That he loves me…

-Seto-

"Hey! There you are!" Josh said, running over to Seto. Seto slowly got to his feet, "Yes, yes, I'm here"

"Hey, who were you talking to?"

"Just… my family. Just them." Josh stared at Seto. "O…K… anywayz, the commander wants to know if your alright, you just ran out like nothing happened. "Yes, well, I had to talk to them." Josh smiled. "I completely understand. You don't have to explain. Just don't do it again, ok?"

Now Seto smiled, he nodded. They stood for a few seconds in silence. "Well… come on. They're serving dinner right now, don't wanna be late for that, do we?" Seto smiled and nodded. "I guess not."

Hey everyone! This chapter is dedicated to Rutherann, one of my anymous reviwers. Rock on dude! Anyway, wow, thanks a lot you guys. You guys totally rock, give yourselves a pat on the back And here I thought NO ONE was gonna review, I guess you guys are just too good for words. Keep rockin'!

REVIEW!

Kari


	11. Low Level

Chapter 11

-Mokuba-

"Come on Mokuba, time for school!" Kura called from down stairs. Kura thought that since Mokuba had finally gotten to talk to his brother yesterday, maybe he would be better and do better in school. Mokuba moped down the stairs. "It's no fair that you guys don't get school today."

"It's just teacher conferences, your gonna have yours sooner or later." Mokuba shrugged and looked up. Kura shook her head, "Oh come on you, don't be so sad, at least you heard from your brother, right?" Mokuba smiled and nodded. Kura turned to Kari who was 'resting' her eyes on her homework.

Kura smiled, "Ok Kari, I'm leaving to drop off Mokuba. Your in charge until I get back." Kari just gave a thumbs up not looking at her and not moving her head. Kura rolled her eyes and led Mokuba outside. "Bye Kari!" Mokuba called before Kura closed the door to the house.

"Good thing your school is close, I still don't have my liscense." Mokuba looked up to Kura, "Why not?"

"I have this… speed thing. Where I feel 'the rush' as Kari calls it and zoom into all the cones, not really caring, just wanting to go faster." Mokuba gave her a face, "I am NEVER letting you take me anywhere in a car" Kura rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. They were passing an ally when someone grabbed Kura by the side.

"Kura!" Mokuba ran over to Kura. "What happened?"

"I don't know, someone pulled me." Mokuba turned around and saw Hoaru. He shivered. "You have a lot of nerve calling my mom when I was spacifically told to beat the crap out of you" Haoru said, glaring at Mokuba. Mokuba stood his ground, "It's not reason to put all your anger upon Kura. It was my fault she called."

"Maybe so, but now we're going to have to finish you." A bunch of bullies gathered around them. "We can't take the chance that you won't just walk away from this" one of them said, holding a bat in his hands. "Yes, and we can't take the chance that you won't tell anyone after you are released from the hospital like last time" another said, holding a knife.

"So we'll just have to kill you" the biggest of them all said, clicking his gun. They circled Kura and Mokuba. Kura glared as Mokuba gulped. "Man, this must really be it then…" Mokuba said, gripping Kura's shirt. Kura only glared into the faces of death and fear. "Take me" Mokuba looked up at Kura. "What?"

"Kill me, toture me, I don't care. Do what you want to me, but give me your word that you'll let Mokuba go safely. "Kura, what are you doing?" Mokuba asked, horrified at Kura's words. "I can't let you die, not now. Seto is so close to coming back home. I owe Seto my all, I the one thing I can do is save you."

"Ha! Very touching, but we can't let the kid go ether" the biggest one said again, clicking his gun. "Now let's finish them before their missed…" He said, aiming his gun. Kura quickly shoved Mokuba to the ground and covered him with her body. "Hey, what are you doing?" Mokuba said, fighting to break free. "Saving you."

"Open fire boys" he said, they were about to fire when the gun was hit right out of his hand. The gang twisted around. "Hey, you just stopped me from killing her. What do you have to say for yourself stranger?"

"Only 4 words, let my sister go" the thing that hit the gun right out of his hand was a card, it flew back right into her hand. "But… how?" HiKari gracefully caught it and flipped it around, revealing it was 'Fire Princess' "My friendship card never lies."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we've got YOU out numbered." Kari smirked. "Not by a long-shot" Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Yugi appeared behind her. "Let's dance" Joey said, hitting his fist against his hand. Kura quickly got up, snagged the man's gun, and put him in a headlock. She pointed the gun to his head.

"Let us go, and I won't kill him." The gangsters were horrified, and the YGO gang were put back by Kura' act. "K-Kura, what are you doing?!"

"Saving us" Kura gripped the gun harder, "Well?! What's it gonna be?! I'm gonna kill him, I really will." Joey turned to Kari, "HiKari, what in the heck is your sister doing?"

"I don't know."

"I'm warning you guys, stand down or I will shoot! I'll do it!" after a few seconds of fear for their leader, they stood down, and dropped their weapons. Kura dropped him to the ground, "Now get the hell out of here… NOW!" They quickly ran away and out of sight.

"Ha! I knew they actually had a soft spot for their leader… nice timing Kari?"Kura walked over to thegroup. Kari couldn't stop staring in this way of fear towards Kura, she didn't notice as she was talking to Yugi. "Gosh, I was so scared guys."

"You didn't really look like it"Yugi said, "What were you doing anyway?"

"Threatening."

"How could you?"Yugi and Kura fell silent and turned to Kari. She stared blankly at Kura. Kura felt a little uncomfortable now. "How could I what? I just saved you?" Now Kari's eyes filled with anger.

"Kura, you were threatening to kill someone!"

"Hey, not like they haven't done it to us before."

"Yeah, but that's them, not you. You were such a good person…"

"What?! I am a good person! I just saved you!"

"Maybe so, but I didn't think you'd do it by sinking down to their level." Kariturned and walked away. "Wait! Kari!" thunder was heard and drops of the cold rain began to drop. Mokuba looked up to Kura who now looked as shocked as Kari did after the thugs had run away. Mokuba bit his lip, "Kura… are you ok?" Kura snapped back to reality and turned to Mokuba.

Her eyes looked so distressed. "Yeah… come on kid" Kura said, sighing, and helping Mokuba up. "We better get home before you get sick" Kura said calmly, Mokuba quietly followed her back home.

-Seto-

Great, as if he already didn't feel depressed enough. It began to rain as he was fighting. He hated it. He had gone into a deep depression now after his call with his brother and friends. He felt so alone on that battle field, even though he had more than a thousand comrades, he felt he was the only one fighting the battle. He felt so alone, so lost, so

BOOM! Seto quickly opened his eyes after being thrown back by a bomb. It hadn't hurt him for it was too far away, but it's crash vibrated the ground, causing him to fall. Seto looked up and turned to Josh. He quickly ran over to him. "Are you hurt?" Josh shook his head and sat up.

"What going on then?" They looked oevr on the other side where the Chinese were. There was a white flag. "By God… we won!" Josh said in glee. "We… won?" cheering and happiness was heard among all the soldiers as they packed up their weapons and headed back to base. Seto stood up. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then in total happiness went "YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto said jumping around.

He quickly ran to base. "We on! We won! When do we get to go back home?!" Seto asked Josh. Josh looked a little frightened by Seto's excitement. "Don't you wanna stay for the celebration?"

"No way! Are you kidding me?! I've got a brother to get back too, now that this horrific thing is over. I'm getting the hell out of here!" Seto said, running out of the room. The General walked over to Josh, "And where is he going?"

"Home, sir." Josh replied. The General simply nodded, "He was a good soldier, a very good soldier…" Josh dropped his gun. "Hey wait! I'm coming with you Kaiba!" Josh ran out of the room after Seto, while the rest of the soldiers clapped for their fellow comrades.

Well, this story is rounding down as the war was won, but what about Kura and Kari. Will Kari forgive her? Will it be a happy ending? I have no clue, but I hope you'll review!


	12. Finally

Chapter 12

-Mokuba-

Mokuba gulped, he stood in front of Karis door. Ever since Kari had run off after yesterday's insident, she hadn't come out of her room, even for lunch and dinner. Kura had tried talking to her, but it was useless. So Mokuba figured, since HiKari adored him so much, maybe he had half the chance to set things right… for once. Mokuba took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a faint voice. Without saying, Mokuba opened the door.

"Kari?" Mokuba peeked inside. The room was dark, there was HiKari, curled up in her bed, she looked half dead, and half awake. Stains of dried tear on her face were visible. "Kari? OMG, what have you been doing?"

She clutched the pillow she had in her arms even harder as she buried her head in it and began crying once more. "Oh Kari" Mokuba said, walking over to Kari's bed side. "You have to stop this right now. Your worrying your sister to death." Kari just shook her head. "Kari, you haven't eaten all day, I'm getting you out of this room right now" Mokuba grabbed Kari's wrist.

He gasped when he saw the cuts and dried blood on them. Kari ripped away her wrist from Mokuba's grasp. "Kari… how could you?"

"How could she…" Kari simply said. "Kura was only trying to save you… to save us…" Mokuba placed his hand on her shoulder. "Actually, this is all my fault, if I hadn't."

"No, it's not. If Kura hadn't"

"Karfi, this doesn't sound like you. You NEVER pushed the blame on your sister, why the sudden change? What was so wrong?" Kari sniffled and sat up. "You don't know what it's like…"

"I do…" Kari turned to Mokuba. He pulled her closer to him. "Listen Kari"

"NO! You listen, Kura was everything. She was my hero. And then she goes off and does that, I can never look at her the same. She was so good and modest, and then she pulls something like that off."

"But she use to" Mokuba showed Kari her wrist. Kari pulled it back again. "I know, but it wasn't her fault, everyone was against her, even herself, all she could do was punish herself. This was different."

"Then why are you punishing yourself?"

"Cause I hate myself…" Mokuba looked down. "Ok, you stay here, I'm gonna get the only person who can help." Mokuba got up and left the room. "Mokuba…" Mokuba turned around. She appeared out of the room with tears on her face. "How is she? How's my little sister?"

"You're the only one who can help her."

"But"

"Look, if you won't do something now, Kari's gonna kill herself." Kura stood there in silence, staring at Mokuba. He pointed to Kari's door, "I know you can do something if you try, please… save her. Like you did many times before." Kura looked at Mokuba still, then a face of determination appeared on her face.

"Ok, I'll do it." Kura turned and walked in without knocking. "HiKari Joan Bruder" Kari looked up. She quickly turned away at the sight of Kura. "What are YOU doing here? Go away." Kura opened the shades letting light into the room. Kari covered her eyes. "Kari, its about time you get out of this god forsaken room." Kura walked over and flicked on the lights. Kari put her pillow over her face.

Kura grabbed it and threw it across the room. Kari sat up, filled with anger. "What's your problem?? YOU waltz right into MY room as if" Kura walked up and hugged her sister tightly. Kari sat there in her sister's arms with shock. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Kari, I was only doing what was best for you. I didn't want my baby sister getting hurt like I have been so many times."

"There you go, acting like I'm some kind of kid" Kari said, her tone of voice cold and dark. Kuyra stopped and pushed Kari out of her hug to look at her. Instead of an angry glare, Kari was smiling. "And I'm glade you did" Kari said, now hugging her sister back. "Now that's the sister I grew up with… now come on, let's bandage those cuts" Kura said, helping Kari up to her feet.

"But how did you know?"

"We're sisters, remember? I'm suppose to know this kind of stuff." Kari smiled and followed her sister out of her room and reappearing in the Kaiba Mansion.

-Seto-

Seto was walking towards the enterance to the next plane to Domino, Japan. His walk and heart full of pride. "Wait! Kaiba!" Seto turned around, Josh ran up to Seto, a big grin on his face. "You didn't think you were gjust gonna leave without me, did ya?" Seto smiled.

"That was kinda why I wanted to leave so quick." Josh and Seto laughed together. "Next plane to Domino, Japan, all aboard in the next 10 minutes." Seto smiled up at the monitor. He turned back to Josh, he placed his hand on his shoulders. "Well, I guess this where we part friend."

"Hey, you don't think I'm just gonna let you leave without letting me see that rascal of a little brother you have, do ya?" Seto grinned now as well. "Fine, come on, let's go before it leaves without us."

Josh smiled, "Cool" They walked onto the plane and sat down together. Josh sat next to the window, watching the plane take off. Seto just laid back in his chair, his eyes beginning to close. A smile on his face. He was finally going to see his brother. Finally.

Yay! Chapter 12!!!!! We're almost done. Next chapter is the last, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Brothers Again

Chapter 13

Kaiba Mansion-

Mokuba yawned once again. Sunday was definitely the quietest day of the week. Kari was curled up on the couch, her head resting on Kura's leg. Kura was watching TV and twirling Kari's hair as she slept. Mokuba leaned against Kura yawning once again. It was hard for him to stay awake, everything was so peaceful. There was a knock on the door, waking Mokuba up. "I'll get it" Mokuba said, getting up."

"No, that's alright, I can get it" Kura said, looking up at Mokuba. "No, you stay. You'll wake Kari." Kura eyeed him. Mokuba raised one eyebrow. "What? I can't anwser the door to my own house?"

"I'm just kidding with you. Go right ahead, but if it's some evil maniac, make sure they don't kidnap you like all those other times." Mokuba shook his head and headed for the door. Sometimes they took the fact that he was kidnapped all the time too seriously. Mokuba walked over and opened the door. "Can I" Mokuba froze. There stood Seto, smiling down on him. "SETO!" Mokuba didn't take any time, he flew right into Seto's arms, squeezing him in a hug as hard as he could, tears seeping from his eyes. "You're here! You're here!" Mokuba said in a muffled voice, his face buried in Seto's chest.

Kura looked up. "Seto! OMG! Seto!" Kura quickly got up and ran over to Seto. She hugged Seto as well. "Your alive! Your ok!" Kura said in happiness. Kari sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's with all the racket?" She saw Seto. "Seto? Is that you? Seto!" She ran over and hugged him as well. "We thought you were a goner!"

"Well, glade to know my friends have the utter most faith in me" Seto said, smiling. Kari chuckled. "You silly goose" Kari said, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder. Kura then slapped Seto right on the head. "Ow! What was that for!" Seto said, rubbing his head and turning to Kura. "You worried us half to death Seto Kaiba! Never do that again!" She then laughed and hugged him once again. Seto chuckled then looked down at Mokuba was crying into Seto's shirt.

Seto moved Mokuba in front of him and kneeled down, facing him face to face. "Mokuba… it's alright. I'm here" Seto pulled him into a tight hug, holding him close. He couldn't express how much he had missed Mokuba, but he knew Mokuba would get the picture by how hard he squeezed Mokuba in his arms. Not as hard as to hurt him, but hard enough to show him how much he cared, and Mokuba return the hug with a tight hug back. Seto finally let go of Mokuba and stood up.

"So, you MUST tell all of us how it was to be in the army!" Kari urged. "Let's just say it's something I will NEVER let Mokuba do when he's older" everyone laughed. Seto turned around. "Oh yeah, and I want you to meet my friend I made, Josh." Seto pointed outside where Josh stood. He waved. "Uw!" Kari said with aw, running out to Josh. "So, your name is Josh?" she said with goo goo eyes. Kura now laughed. "My sister and her crushes.

Seto walked over to Josh and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for all your help, I really appreciate it." Josh placed his hand on Seto's shoulder even though he was smaller and it just ruined the whole moment of it. "That what friends are for" Josh said with a smirk. A car then speedy in front of the Kaiba Mansion, everyone turned to the convertible. A young teenager with red hair, about Kari's age, stepped out of the car, and took off his sunglasses. "Yo big bro, that you?" he said. Josh turned around. "Jake? I-I thought you were in America with Mom. I thought you guys didn't want me anymore…" Josh looked down.

Jake stepped out of the car and ran up to Josh. "Are you kidding man? You just went into a war, and you thought we didn't want you! Your crazy Josh, you really are!" Jake walked over and gave his brother a hug. "Come on, Mom's waiting back at home." Josh smiled, "K." He turned back to Seto. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Seto smirked, "Thank goodness." Josh smiled. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe on TV."

"I'm there." Josh and Seto shook hands. "Come on Josh! We're gonna be late for our flight back to America!" Jake from the car. "Coming!" Josh ran over to the car, stopped, then turned around once again. He blew a kiss to Kari, then ran into the car. Kari blushed as everyone waved Josh and Jake goodbye. Kari sighed, "My boyfriend from America…"

"Yeah, only if you knew his full name, address, and phone number." Kari's widened. "Damnit!" Everyone laughed.

Kaiba Mansion, That Night- (Kiwaii moment-)

There Seto was, once again. Typing away on his computer as if it was just a normal night. Like nothing had changed him at all. It was over. It was finally over, he could finally return to the life that he was born and raised to do. He turned to his digital clock. It blinked 12:00p.m. Seto seized himself from typing another word and got up. He slowly walked across the room and opened the door, looking down the hall, as if expecting someone to be there.

He slowly sneeked down the hall, past the bathroom, and over to Mokuba's bedroom. He slowly creeked open the door and peeked in. There Mokuba was, fast asleep as he should be. Seto smiled, his eyes glowing with tenderness and love. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He lowered himself on the edge of the bed, stroking Mokuba's hair as he slept. He could've died back there. Back on that battlefield. Back on that cold hard ground, stained with the invisible blood of soldiers who had died before him. He would've never gotten to see his brother again. Never gotten to see that beautiful smile, that glow of happiness in his eyes. He could've lost the one thing that mattered to him the most.

To his own surprise, he began to lean downward, laying next to Mokuba. But he just smiled and put his arm around Mokuba, pulling him closer to his chest so he could feel his breathing. "Welcome to the planet…." Seto began to sing in a hushed voice, "Welcome to existence…" he began stroking Mokuba's hair once again. "Everyone's here…. Everyone's here…. Everybody's watching you now…. Everbody waits for you now… what happens next?" Seto yawned. "What happens… next…" Seto shut his eyes and finally fell asleep holding his brother to him.

And they slept the night away, once again as brothers.

Well, that's the end! Thanks to everyone who supported me, and who reviewed to this tsory. I was thinking of making Seto have a heart attack during the night for some reason and Mokuba finding him dead the next morning, but I couldn't do that to you uys, you love him too much. But anyway, thanks to everyone.

This fic is dedicated for all the soldiers in Iraq, to the ones who have died, and who had to leave their family, as well as brothers and sisters, to fight for our country. May God's blessings be with all of them…


End file.
